


Stop

by molly31203



Category: London Spy, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, be, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他花了自己幾乎大半輩子的時間去逃跑、去追捕，還有被追捕，Bond想，他花了大半的時間沈浸在謊言跟腎上腺素中，過去的他從不曾想過要停下。</p><p>然而他現在想了，想跟某個人一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> 再次警告，這是B.E.。還有London spy的Danny=Q。
> 
> 故事基調是TTSS（你就知道了），如果真的不能接受請一定一定按下關閉視窗，然後等著The Double O Seven的番外吧（咦
> 
> 一樣OOC漏洞都我的。

 

「為什麼你不打算把Q拐上你的床？」

Skyfall之後的一年，Moneypenny這樣問他，她告訴Bond幾乎全MI6的人都能從他們兩個較勁的鬥嘴裡感覺到兩人濃郁的性張力，但奇蹟似的Bond竟然沒有展開任何動作。

「I won’t.」Bond果斷地回絕她，這並不是因為他不喜歡Q。他喜歡Q，喜歡他為自己準備的那些小道具，那些車，還有他總是希望能保護每一個00特工活著回來。「He’s just not my type.」

「為什麼？因為太聰明了嗎？」

「Single.」

那時候Q剛好走進來，跟Tanner一起——聽見Moneypenn的話，Tanner臉上的表情比當事人還要尷尬，他露出警告的眼神瞪著Bond兩人。Q則相反，若無其事的樣子好像被說嘴的不是他。他朝Bond露出一個充滿玩味的笑容，然後他就走進自己的辦公室。

 

_ I've been here before _

_ But always hit the floor _

_ I've spent a lifetime running _

_ And I always get away _

_ But with you I'm feeling something _

_ That makes me want to stay _

 

一月，Bond終究是把Q帶上床了。（你真是太瘦了，Bond感嘆著，當他的手滑過Q的每一寸肌膚時他都能感受得到對方的骨頭。）他試著幫自己找無數個藉口，最終Bond還是妥協，承認自己為了Q破例。

Bond試著將這件事情維持在一夜情的範圍，而Q也同意。在隔天他們的相遇時他們兩人還是跟平常沒有兩樣，只有少許的碰觸充滿著暗示。

那之後Bond花了整整兩個月待在那該死的阿富汗，在任務中碰觸女性時，他不知怎麼地想起Q，想起那瘦骨嶙峋的身材。當後來他因重傷被直升機帶回國時，Q沿路都握著他的手，陪著他進入到急診室、到他第一次恢復意識。結果是Bond出院之後第二次的把Q拐上床，然後再一次、再一次。

Bond開始喜歡花時間在Q的公寓裡，喜歡Q那有一台老舊的鋼琴、塞滿莎士比亞跟慈濟的書籍，還有兩隻貓的家。他也開始喜歡每個早晨，當Q比他要早醒來時的動作：Q會伸手去碰觸他的頭髮——像是他對他的貓那樣，動作非常、非常輕柔——深怕著Bond被自己吵醒。這讓他開始裝睡，假裝比Q晚起。他還喜歡Q彈鋼琴的時候，喜歡Q細長的手指在鍵盤上滑動，聽著他輕哼一些樂調。

「如果你想要的話，你可以搬進來。」月底的時候，在Bond前往下一個任務之前的晚上，Q在黑暗裡這樣說著，「這樣還可以減少MI6花在你身上的預算。」

Bond捏了Q的腰以作懲罰，兩人在黑暗中大笑，然後他伸手抱著Q，入眠。

_ I'm prepared for this _

_ I never shoot to miss _

_ But I feel like a storm is coming _

_ If I'm gonna make it through the day _

_ Then there's no more use in running _

_ This is something I gotta face _

 

「我不明白——我是說，為什麼我一定得穿著一套西裝？」

在那之後他正式搬進Q的公寓。Q開始一點一點、完整的入侵他的生活，而Bond也一點一點的進駐Q的生活。Q從MI6的資料裡就已經知道Bond的一切——Skyfall，還有Vesper——Bond倒是開始真正的瞭解Q，Bond知道Q的童年不是怎麼愉快，知道他年輕的時候生活是一團糟，直到他遇見他的初戀情人，然後是遇到Bond。

「Well，因為穿上西裝的你看起來非常英俊迷人，而且我們正要去一家米其林三星的餐廳慶祝我們兩週年的同居。」Bond輕笑，他站在Q的背後伸出手，替他處理那個惱人的領結，「你看見鏡子裡的人了嗎？我幾乎要認不出他是誰了。」

Q用他最大的力氣狠狠往Bond的腹部打去，但這只讓Bond笑得更大聲。在搞定領結後Q又走進浴室，試著再把他那悲劇性的頭髮整理的好一些。Bond則走向一個抽屜，將藏在他那些昂貴西裝底下的小盒子拿出來，放進口袋。

他花了自己幾乎大半輩子的時間去逃跑、去追捕，還有被追捕，Bond想，他花了大半的時間沈浸在謊言跟腎上腺素中，過去的他從不曾想過要停下。

然而他現在想了，想跟某個人一起。

Bond想花他剩下的所有時間跟Q在一起，他想為了Q停下。

 

_ If I risk it all _

_ Could you break my fall? _

_ How do I live? How do I breathe? _

_ When you're not here I'm suffocating _

_ I want to feel love, run through my blood _

_ Tell me is this where I give it all up? _

_ For you I have to risk it all _

_ Cause the writing's on the wall _

 

十一月，M在半夜的時候忽然傳簡訊給他。不要告訴任何人。M這樣在簡訊上警告他，他小心地從他跟Q的床上溜出來到M的住所去。

「你被人跟蹤了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「很好。」

M拉開她的門，Bond這才發現Tanner、Moneypenny也在裡頭，臉色凝重。

「如果我沒記錯，」當四人終於坐下，M試探性的問Bond，「你是否還有一個在波蘭的身份？」

「是的。」

「Good，我希望你去波蘭。」M說道，「這是一次非官方，無正式授權的資料——這意味著MI6對此次事件完全不知情，不會給予任何支援。如果你被抓到，你只能自行負責（You’re on your own.）。」

MI5、MI6高層裡頭有個內奸，一直將情報交給一個犯罪組織的首領。M說道，這趟波蘭的旅程能告訴Bond她想要的情報。那名內奸的身份。

「有個謠傳說道，軍情處已經被徹底滲入。」Tanner解釋，「有一個被安置在極重要位子上的間諜——這解釋了為什麼在有最近許多的恐怖份子能夠突破多個重要地方的防備系統。」

「我想要的，只要一個字母，一個代號。」M問著，她將高層幹部，那些只有一個代號代表他們身份的人的照片放在Bond面前，那裡頭也有Q的照片。「Are you ready for this, 007？」

「Yes, Ma’am」Bond回答。

 

_ A million shards of glass _

_ That haunt me from my past _

_ As the stars begin to gather _

_ And the light begins to fade _

_ When all hope begins to shatter _

_ Know that I won't be afraid _

 

他告訴Q自己需要去一趟波蘭，而Q給了他一道擔憂的視線。Bond向Q保證這只會是一趟簡單的小旅途，他會在一個禮拜內回來。

離開前的那天Q給了Bond一條項鍊，那是Q一條平常總帶在身上的項鍊，只有一個黑色、樸素的戒指當作掛飾。Q說那是他的護身符，能在每次重要的時候給他勇氣。這個答案讓Bond忍不住微笑，離開前他再次向Q保證自己很快就會回來。

然而Bond沒有遵守自己的承諾。

他被人擊中，那個該死的新手。射進他左肩的子彈造成極嚴重的傷害跟痛楚，他被那名不乾淨的線人帶走，當對方按住自己受傷的肩膀增加痛楚時Bond終於失去意識，無法記得運載自己的車子究竟拐了幾個彎、開到何處。

他們開始折磨他，試著從他身上得到資訊。吊刑、水刑——他們用了任何Bond曾經使用過或被使用在他身上的拷問方式，但一直到那些人提到Q的名字，Bond才放棄抵抗。Q是他最後的防線，只有當他們開始拿Q的生命作威脅時Bond才妥協。

Bond將他腦中的資料、MI6的機密都告訴了他們——幾乎全部。除了一件事，除了M派遣他來的目的。

他無法記得自己究竟被困在那個該死的地方多久，也沒有辦法清楚的記得每一個細節。一切都是那麼的模糊。除了最後一天，那一天他奇蹟似的活下來，被轉送回到英國。

那是唯一一次Bond清楚的記得每個細節，他感受到自己被一雙纖瘦的手臂抱住，聽見一個人的啜泣，Bond還聽見那個聲音不停不停地向他道歉。

那個人模糊的輪廓看起來像Q。

那個人的聲音聽起來像Q。

那個人感覺像是Q。

 

_ If I risk it all _

_ Could you break my fall? _

_ How do I live? How do I breathe? _

_ When you're not here I'm suffocating _

_ I want to feel love, run through my blood _

_ Tell me is this where I give it all up? _

_ For you I have to risk it all _

_ Cause the writing's on the wall _

_ The writing's on the wall _

 

Bond沒有回到MI6，他成了一個私立小學的歷史老師，一個新的身份。Bond沒有回去MI6，他試著用所有的時間讓自己的心情鎮靜下來，去忘記那段痛苦的日子。他做得很好，直到有一天Gareth Mallory前來拜訪。

Mallory現在是M了。

「我們找到內奸。」Mallory告訴他，內奸是MI5的C，還有——還有Q。但也是因為Q，他們才能揪出C的把柄將對方拿下。

Q本名是Danny，在加入MI6之前他認識了一名前00特工，那個曾經是Q的愛人，也是MI6推測他一開始成為軍需官、與C合作的動機，復仇。但Q後來改變了主意，為了Bond。（「你不會以為你只單純靠著幸運就活著離開波蘭吧？」Mallory說道。）Q放棄自己對MI6的復仇，用盡他的一切資源把Bond從波蘭帶回來並將Max Denbigh給拿下。

然而，Mallory停頓了一會，接著他告訴Bond作為代價，Q犧牲了自己。

Q已經死去。

Bond的腦海中一遍又一遍地重複Mallory說的每一句話，有關內奸的身份、整個事件的真相，還有Q的真實身份與過去。

其中Q已經死去的話不知道為何特別的清晰。

 

 

_ How do I live? How do I breathe? _

_ When you're not here I'm suffocating _

_ I want to feel love, run through my blood _

_ Tell me is this where I give it all up? _

_ How do I live? How do I breathe? _

_ When you're not here I'm suffocating _

_ I want to feel love, run through my blood _

_ Tell me is this where I give it all up? _

_ For you I have to risk it all _

_ Cause the writing's on the wall _

 

他再一次的穿上西裝，像好久以前那樣看向鏡子裡的人。Bond不經意的想起他過去與Q的每一個回憶，不知道從什麼時候開始他變得如此多愁善感。他不再是以前那個冷酷無情的007，不再是一個冰冷的殺手。看著鏡子裡的自己，Bond只想大聲地咆哮、哭泣。

Bond套上大衣、將他的槍放入口袋，離開他現居的房子前往MI6囚禁Max Denbigh的安全屋。Bond很快就找到Max Denbigh——那個人甚至沒有因為害怕受襲而待在屋子裡。他站在安全屋的外頭，隔著鐵欄漠然的看著屋外。

他盯著那個男人，想像著他與Q的相遇，想像著Max Denbigh如何安撫Q受傷的心並加以操縱。他看著那個男人，然後Bond終於清楚的想起在他被囚禁的最後一天，是誰抱著他哭泣。

Q。

那一天是Q抱著他並一次又一次地向他道歉，那一天是Q背叛Max Denbigh，將Bond帶回英國——那是Q被Max殺死的前一天。一直以來都是Q，他希望Bond安全、希望Bond不要去波蘭，希望Bond遠離這些事情。

Bond將槍上膛，將槍口直直地指向對方，扣下板機。Bond看著男人倒下，看著他的復仇完成。但是他的心裡沒有任何復仇完成的喜悅或滿足，Bond唯一感覺到只有一陣空虛跟疲倦。

James。

他已經不想再回去MI6，也不想再活下去。他只想再見到Q，這是Bond唯一想要的。

所以這就是結局了。Bond深呼一口氣，他將槍口對準自己的太陽穴，閉上眼睛。他在腦海中刻畫Q的面孔，刻畫他的微笑，刻畫那雙總是深情望著自己的眼睛。

 

槍聲響起，Bond完成自己最後一次的任務。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天有試著發，可是AO3好像是抽了還是怎樣，一下看到一下沒看到。
> 
> 看完London Spy的第二集才決定要把它完成......XD 之前就有想過要寫啦，因為C & Q實在太有故事性了。我又是很想寫著Q是反派的故事，雖然Q在這個故事裡不是啦。
> 
> 我已經放棄單方面虐Bond了（目死）這個故事可能有虐到吧，或者有人覺得很誇張，但一句話，我寫得開心就是了（艮


End file.
